Open Mic Night
by Unlikely Princess
Summary: Severus   Harry  Karoke  awesome! so much better inside read me!


I do not own anything main characters are brought to you by the lovely J.K. Rowling and the lyrics and song to their respected artists. Song 1: Honeybee -Blake Shelton. Song 2: Truly Madly Deeply- Savage Garden Song 3: Miss You- Blink 182

* * *

><p>Every Tuesday, for the past 6 months, Harry Potter came to this bar for open mic night waiting to hear that familiar voice. He had been away from it for far too long. He smiles fondly as he remembers that night almost 4 years ago when he dragged Severus Snape in here to sing for the first time. Back then they were quite a few in this little Muggle bar but now it seemed even busier, but then again he'd only been here for karaoke night. In the beginning Severus hadn't even wanted to come to this "Muggle infested stink filled saloon," but as time past, and Harry sang every night, the older man became more enthusiastic and soon decided he wanted to sing as well. The first time Severus sung it was the night Harry sang Honeybee to him right here. The smile on the young man's face stretched as the memories came flooding back.<p>

_**4 Years Ago**_

"Hurry up Severus!" Harry hollered as while running up the steps into the neighborhood bar disappearing inside while Severus stubbed out his cigarette. "Hmm, McQueens? You have got to be joking Potter." Tonight was supposed to be something new but Harry seemed set on this weekly adventure, even if it cut into there time together. Despite his initial objections he opened the door to the, what he perceived to be, hovel. Harry was talking to a plump brown haired woman who giggled at whatever he was saying. The Potions Master sat down in the corner nearest the door. He watched as his object of lust crossed the room to where he was and sat in the chair beside him with a wicked grin "Oh gods Potter. What have you done?" The man sat looking at the man-child beside him as he stared back with mock surprise "Why Severus I don't know what you're talking about. I was just chatting with my friend Shawn." Without responding Severus turned back to the front of the room as Shawn climbed up a low set of steps.

"Hey everybody! Are you ready to sing?" (A cheer went around the room at this remark and Harry seemed to be leading it) "Well then every body welcome Harry back to the stage for the first time in, what would you say, about 8 months! Come on Harry!" The roar in the room was deafening. They had been here quite a few times in recent months but never had Harry sung. Maybe that was what the younger man meant when he said they should do something new. Harry smiled happily as he walked to the platform and sat on a little stool I front of the mic. "Hi guys. Don't know if you remember me?" The reply to this was a resounding yes from every worker and patron in the bar. Harry chuckled embarrassed, "glad to hear it. Well I have a little something new tonight that I want to dedicate to a special friend in my life. Severus please don't leave yet and listen to my words." The singer took a deep breath and sang to the only member of his audience.

_Man*, I been thinkin' 'bout us/And you know I ain't good at this stuff/These feelings pilin' up won't give me no rest/This might come out a little crazy/A little sideways, yeah maybe/I don't know how long it'll take me but I'll do my best/If you'll be my soft and sweet/I'll be your strong and steady/You'll be my glass of wine/I'll be your shot of whiskey/You'll be my sunny day/I'll be your shady tree/You'll be my honeysuckle/I'll be your honey bee/Yeah, that came out a little country/But every word was right on the_ _money/And I got you smilin' honey right back at me/Now hold on cause I ain't done/There's more where that came from/Well you know I'm just havin' fun, but seriously/If you'll be my Louisiana/I'll be your Mississippi/You'll be my little Loretta/I'll be your Conway Twitty/You'll be my sugar baby/I'll be your sweet iced tea/You'll be my honeysuckle/I'll be your honey bee/Your kiss just said it all/I'm glad we had this talk/Nothing left to do but fall in each others arms/I coulda said I love you/Coulda wrote you a line or two/Baby, all I know to do is speak right from the heart/If you'll be my soft and sweet/I'll be your strong and steady/You'll be my glass of wine/I'll be your shot of whiskey/You'll be my sunny day/I'll be your shady tree/You'll be my honeysuckle/I'll be your honey bee/You'll be my Louisiana/I'll be your Mississippi/You'll be my little Loretta/I'll be your Conway Twitty/You'll be my sugar baby/I'll be your sweet iced tea/You'll be my honeysuckle/And I'll be your honey bee/I'll be your honey bee._

Harry put down the mic as he drew in another breath and looked up from the floor to meet to stunned ebony eyes. It seemed everyone in the bar was in a stupor but as Harry said thank you they all rose from their feet to whistle at him. Harry averted his eyes from Severus' as he sat back down next to him. The lanky man turned to stare at him "Harry I had no idea-" "Save it and just think about what that meant for a second." Harry seemed to be keeping his eyes trained on the woman, Shawn, he spoke with earlier.

"Finally," Harry whispered as Shawn crossed the platform again to address everyone. "Give it for Harrrrrrrrry!" Everyone clapped once again. "Now there's a new comer with us tonight and he might need a little help getting up here. Please welcome Severus Snape!" "Potter, you did NOT do this." Severus thundered at the younger man staring sheepishly at the ground. Eventually people started chanting his name and in an attempt to stop them the professor stalked to the platform.

"Welcome Severus," the brunette with the big bosom said as she passed the microphone to him, "my name is Shawn. Tonight you get your 15 minutes of fame so whenever you're ready have at it." With those parting words she stepped off the stage. Severus was up there a few minutes before he began to talk and Harry was starting to get worried he'd made a mistake. "This is in response to what my young friend just warbled."

_I'll be your dream/I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy/I'll be your hope I'll be your love/Be everything that you need/I'll love you more with every breath/Truly, madly, deeply do/I will be strong I will be faithful'cause I'm counting on/A new beginning/A reason for living/A deeper meaning, yeah[chorus:]I want to stand with you ona mountain/I want to bathe with you in the sea/I want to lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me/And when the stars are shining/brightly in the velvet sky,I'll make a wish send it to heaven/Then make you want to cry/The tears of joy for all the/pleasure and the certainty/That we're surrounded by the/comfort and protection of/The highest powers/In lonely hours/The tears devour you[chorus]Oh can you see it baby?/You don't have to close your eyes/'Cause it's standing right/before you/All that you need will surely come/I'll be your dream I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy/I'll be your hope I'll be your love/Be everything that you need/I'll love you more with every breath/Truly, madly, deeply do[chorus]/I want to stand with you on a mountain/I want to bathe with you in the sea/I want to live like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me _

_**Present**_

Tears filled the man's eyes as he remembered that voice and what came later. Up till then the two colleagues were nothing more than friends, but after that night everything changed. The fell in love and made it a weekly ritual to go to McQueens and sing every Tuesday no matter what. Eventually they moved into Severus' quarters in Hogwarts and began to plan a future together. Then one night Severus came home early to a huge misunderstanding and the scarred young mans world unraveled.

_**8 Months Ago**_

Severus was away on business for Hogwarts and his lover was waiting at home for him, when the doorbell rang. It was Draco Malfoy, Severus' godson and recently Harry's confidant, looking thoroughly pissed. "Where's my Godfather?" he thundered at Harry. "Calm down Draco. I don't know he's supposed to be here anytime now. " Draco couldn't calm down and when his friend couldn't tell him what he wanted to know everything that was pent up inside the platinum blonde's head let loose. The air in the room cracked with magic, while Harry was frantically trying to calm the slight boy down to no avail. The tenant ran to the bedroom for a potion to soothe his ex-classmates soul but the other man rushed in to the room on uncontrolled magic. The air seemed hot and thick, both men began to perspire as the swirling wind started ripping their clothes to shreds.

The DADA teacher grabbed the potion and threw himself at Draco. They landed on the bed with Draco on bottom struggling to get free and Harry on top rubbing the potion on every inch of skin he could reach. The next second the fireplace glowed a bright green and Severus stepped out with a smile that died instantly on his lips. "Sev-!" His lover didn't even let him finish his name he was back in the floo with in seconds. After everything was over it turned out that Draco was so upset because someone fed him wrong information and relayed to him that father figure was dead. When Draco and Harry left the room for lunch neither one was allowed back into it even when Severus did return to the castle he made it a point to ignore the wrongly accused men.

_**Present **_

Eight months since he's heard that voice directed toward him and tonight he was going to hear it if it was the last thing he ever did in this world. With a sense of melancholy settling over him the young man waited until almost two in the morning to hear his old flames name. "Everyone we're going to take a 10 minute break before our favorite comes on. So get ready Severus your next!" Shawn pointed into the corner where a curtain of black hair sat waiting for his time to shine.

There he was so close Harry could almost touch him. He took a pull from his beer and made his way through the crowd while his heart beat got louder and louder. At last he was right in front of Severus. Fiery ebony eyes looked up to meet anxious emeralds as Harry launched into his monologue "Severus I know you think something happened between me and Draco that night but nothing did. Please believe me give me Veritisum if you have to but _please _believe me. I love you and I miss you I haven't stopped thinking about you. Please Severus I beg you give me another chance. I can't stand not being with you please." By the end Harry was almost in tears but Severus still sat stoic.

"Severus, come on up here and show us what you got!" Shawn the waitress said just in time to save the shorter man from total disgrace. Severus breezed past him and sat on that stage as if he owned it. He opened him mouth and Harry felt exultant just to hear that velvet voice rush over him.

_(I miss you, I miss you)Hello there, the angel from my nightmare/The shadow in the background of the morgue/The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley/We can live like Jack and Sally if we want/Where you can always find me/We'll have Halloween on Christmas/And in the night we'll wish this never ends/We'll wish this never ends/(I miss you, I miss you)(I miss you, I miss you)/Where are you and I'm so sorry/I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight/I need somebody and always/This sick strange darkness/Comes creeping on so haunting every time/And as I stared I counted Webs from all the spiders/Catching things and eating their insides/Like indecision to call you/and hear your voice of treason/Will you come home and stop this pain tonight/Stop this pain tonight/Don't waste your time on me you're already/The voice inside my head/ (I miss you, I miss you)/Don't waste your time on me you're already/The voice inside my head/(I miss you, I miss you)[x3](I miss you, I miss you) [x4]_

Harr_y _sobbed as Severus handed the microphone back to Shawn and glided to him. When he met him on the floor Severus swept Harry up into his arms and whispered to him "Draco told me what had happened Harry I was just too ashamed and proud to admit it to you. I'm glad you're here, it been torture on me to not being able to be with you. Do you think you can forgive me for my foolishness and we can get past this?" Harry's only reply was to laugh and kiss Severus right there in front of everyone. The pulled back after a moment to catch their breath and each whispered "I love you"

_**THE END.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading tell me what you think^_^ *originally lyrics say girl not man. I suggest you listen to these songs they are really great. REVIEWS FEED THE COOKIE MONSTER FEED HIM!<p> 


End file.
